Titles of Black and White (PREVIEW!)
by intertwingular
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are on opposite sides of the spectrum. A prep and a punk. And when they clash, well, Goode High's in for one hell of a surprise. Punk!Annabeth, Prep!Percy AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Ren again. I've had an idea floating around in my head lately, and I think it would make an excellent story! So, I'm here to give you a preview, so enjoy! Without further ado, I present to you,**

**Titles of Black and White.**

Annabeth Chase was a _Grade A_ troublemaker, if her looks were anything to go by.

Her hair, long, curly, and blonde, was shaved entirely off on one side, the other hanging loosely over her shoulder. Her left ear was pierced three times. _Three times._ And her right as well. They were filled with two large black studs, and a small silver cuff at the top. Her dark jeans, tight on her figure, were ripped everywhere, and tucked into a set of dark leather combat boots. The tank tops she wore were jagged around the sleeves, with unknown band logos strewn across them. Her sun kissed arms were inked. An owl tattoo, colored a dark grey nestled on her right shoulder, the rose branch on which is was inked trailing down her arm, blood red roses blooming amongst brown thorns and green leaves, and curling around her wrist.

But then you would look into her eyes.

They were the **worst.**

Hued a stormy grey, and crackling as she went about her day, they were curved almost almond-like, and gave her a predatory look.

But Annabeth Chase was still, a top student, the smartest in her grade. She cussed, and stomped around, and was a complete bitch, but she was intelligent. Extremely so, and she was certainly not wasting her potential. Nobody bested Annabeth Chase, not on the track field, which she ruled with an iron fist, nor the architecture class she took, and not even in any subject. She was the underworld queen, and it was either you knew it, or you got crushed.

Then, if you were to look towards Perseus "Percy" Jackson, none of the thoughts induced by Annabeth Chase's crude, yet oddly stunning appearance would come to mind. If anything, Percy Jackson could be classified as high school's ever-present "pretty boy."

Born with looks like Adonis, Percy Jackson was indeed, a pretty boy.

He had messy jet-black hair, which looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, tousled perfectly, yet effortless with its appearance. His ears were unpierced, a smooth and creamy tan like the rest of him. He took to dressing neatly, no crudely ripped shirts and torn jeans, no tattoos, and no combat boots. More like, white starched collars, underneath sweaters of varying colors, black jeans not unlike hers, other than the rips and tears, and slightly scuffed high-tops, colored black. Blazers were often thrown over them, and the ever-constant backpack.

But then, the eyes revealed all. Percy Jackson was not unlike the cliché pretty boy, but hee was far nicer than those of a stereotype fresh from the silver screen. Sea-green eyes that shone with glee, and mischief would peer out, be they bare, or over a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

And Percy was smart within his own right, and going head to head with the infamous Annabeth Chase was no small feat within itself either. He wasn't the sharpest, in academic terms, but he was perceptive. He excelled within the pool, and amongst his peers, his easygoing personality charming many. As the undisputed king of the school, it wasn't uncommon to see him clash with the queen, and often, many steered clear.

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase were seemingly on two different sides of the spectrum...and yet, they weren't that far apart.

(end)

**A/N 2: So, how was it? Drop a review if you think I should continue! Even so, if I do, I will be posting it on another story. This is just a preview chickies! **

**Much love,**

**Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, this is ren. excuse my grammer, as i am sick, and can barely see my keyboard. so, the story, tales of black and white has been officially posted! you should be able to find it on my profile/story page.

see ya!


End file.
